Teach Me
by The Rabid Toenail
Summary: OneshotHaruKan Happy birthday, Futomi! Kantarou tries once again to shirk his duties, enlisting the help of his favorite demoneating goblin.


**Teach Me**

**AN: **Dedicated to Ryuujitsu! Happy sweet sixteen! Hope yours isn't as crappy and overlooked-by-your-family as mine was! --;;

**Tactics** is not mine. Although I own some illegally-burned DVDs of the subbed Japanese version… Because I ignore K's piracy warning! Gwa ha ha!

**Warning**: there is _nothing_ wrong with HaruKan. Nothing. At. All. So _boo_! Chomp city.

The folklorist scratched his head distractedly, his mind going in circles. Reiko-san had told him firmly the day before that she couldn't give him any more extensions on his article—the final deadline was tomorrow. She would be over at nine A.M. to pick up the manuscript.

Kantarou stared sadly down at the progress of his article—he had managed a spirited half-sentence before the specter of his inspiration left him, cackling madly as it went. As usual, funds were running low; he, Haruka, and Youko had long dined on the simple meal of fish and colorless, watery tea. It was _imperative_ that he complete the article. He was _so_ tired of not having any money…

He fell onto his back with a sigh. "Haruka…" he whined loudly, staring at the goblin—who, from his vantage point, was upside-down.

The green-haired man stared at him with blank eyes as Kantarou rolled over.

"Haruka, you have to teach me that thing you do to those women!" Kantarou cried.

Haruka raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You know—that thing Youko taught you to do! You give the women a _look_ and then they buy you things and forget what they were supposed to be doing before and ask your hand in marriage…"

"What would you need to do that for?" Haruka asked, blinking.

The silver-haired man sighed. "Reiko-san is coming over tomorrow and I need to distract her so she won't realize that I haven't finished my article."

Haruka crossed his arms over his chest. "Just finish it, then."

"But I caaaaaaaaan't!" Kantarou whined.

"I don't see why I should help you shirk your duties."

Kantarou knee-walked across the room to the goblin, clasping his two small hands together. "Haruka, _please_," he supplicated, turning his wide ruby eyes upon the green-haired man.

Haruka flinched. "_Kantarou_," he said warningly through his teeth.

"Please, Haruka-_chan_?" the other asked affectionately, tugging on the sleeve of Haruka's suit jacket.

The goblin sighed, at a loss. Kantarou was persistent—he wouldn't hear anything but agreement from Haruka.

Haruka wished he'd just _order _him to do it—that way he could save face. He _couldn't_ let himself be pulled in by those big ruby eyes, that pink-lipped pout! He couldn't!

Of course, most of all, Haruka wished he'd just get back to writing his damn article. His stomach gave a slight growl even as Kantarou wriggled closer, clutching Haruka's shoulders now.

Kantarou's lip trembled threateningly. "Ha-ru-ka!" he cried, enunciating each syllable with determined clarity.

Haruka felt his free will slipping away—whether it was because of the use of his name, or the image of Kantarou's quivering pink petals only a few inches before him, he couldn't guess.

"Fine," Haruka finally murmured. "I'll teach you."

Kantarou smiled, happy at the prospect of never having to meet a deadline again. "Thaaaaaaank you, Haruka!" he cried, putting his arms around the goblin.

Haruka coughed. "Of course, you might have trouble with it—after all, you have to be _attractive _for it to work."

Kantarou let go quickly, a scowl twisting his mouth and fine lines spreading across his forehead. "Just teach me."

"All right," the demon-eater whispered, smirking, as he leaned forward.

Kantarou stared expectantly into Haruka's face, captivated by his dark eyes and high cheekbones and full, attractive lips and the way his hair fell across his brow _just so_…

----

"I said to _­teach_ me! Not _use_ it on me!" came a conspicuously Kantarou-sounding huff. The exclamation sounded indignant and breathless.

Youko paused in hanging up the laundry to giggle. She heard the door to Kantarou's room opening swiftly and the heavy stomping of angry Kantarou feet.

"Youko, _you_ go finish my article! By nine tomorrow!"

The fox-girl instantly deflated. "_Whyyyyyyy meeeeeeeeeee_?" she cried.

**AN: **HaruKan is love. Reviews are also love.


End file.
